


This Mirrored Perspective

by missbecky



Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve finds out about the mindwipe, Tony looks for comfort in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mirrored Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr as a series of drabbles. Title comes from "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie.

1.

"I know I can't hide here forever," Tony mumbles, but Peter's arms are so warm, and he's so tired of being cold. He can't remember the last time he didn't feel like he was always repressing a shiver.

Even now, days later, the memory of the way Steve looked at him over the broken splinters of their friendship is enough to send chills through him. And Steve is just the first of many.

He knows damn well what is coming.

"No," Peter says. He presses a soft kiss to Tony's forehead. "But you can stay as long as you need."

*********

2.

Peter's fingers trail over his arm, pausing occasionally to trace little circles on his skin. "I can't believe you used to have the armor inside you," he says. His head nestles on Tony's shoulder. "Do you miss it?"

He should lie now and act nonchalant, but he's already let so many of his defenses down that he can't do it. "Yeah," Tony says. "But I always knew it wouldn't last." He smiles wryly. "I don't ever get to keep good things."

"Not true," Peter says. He rises up on one elbow so he can look down at Tony, then kisses him.

"You get to keep me."

*********

3.

"It's all about perspective," Peter says as they float among the stars.

"How you look at something," as he lies flat on his back, gazing up at Tony as though nothing else exists for him in that moment.

"It doesn't matter how you look at it," Tony says as Peter spins him around and crashes him into the wall for a bruising kiss.

"That doesn't change the fundamental nature of the thing you're looking at," as he reaches for Peter in the true dark of the spacenight.

"No," Peter says with a bittersweet smile. "It doesn't."

**********

4.

They don't talk about it. They just wake up one morning, and they both know: it's time.

There are no farewells, no thank-yous. Tony gets in the suit and they head for the airlock. He's got the alien tech and the information they're both pinning their hopes on. It's a long shot, but then again, so is most everything out here in the black.

One way or another, the incursions will stop soon.

He flies from the ship, Earth spinning blue and serene below him. He pauses and turns back once, but only once. He's anxious to be on his way. He's ready to go home and get to work. It would be nice if he could hold onto the peace he found on board that ship, but he's been doing this long enough to know how it works. He'll be lucky to hold onto his own head in the coming days and weeks.

But maybe, if he's really lucky, he'll have a few moments when he's allowed to remember this time, when he was with Peter and all was right with the world.

****

It's not until nightfall that Peter finds the silver disc hidden beneath his pillow. There's a handwritten note attached.

_I meant to give you this earlier. The suit's library is limited, but I hope you enjoy it. Something to remember us by._

He slips it into the player, and the first strains of guitar fill the air. Music. Earth music, barely remembered from his childhood, all but forgotten. Until now.

He sits down with a shake of his head and a reluctant smile. He turns the note over.

_Next time, I'll do it right._


End file.
